


Race ya

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron meets John on a desert road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race ya

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fast Cars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3254) by somehowunbroken. 



Title: Race ya  
Author: Leia/Camshaft22  
Fandom: SG1/Atlantis  
Rating: NC-17  
Notes: Inspired by somehowunbroken's Fast Cars. http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/114707.html?#cutid1 I don't own and it was her great idea in the first place.

 

Cameron smirked over to the other man in the car beside him then revved his engine. His black, with the white leather seats Mustang Fastback and it's counterpart, a dark blue Mustang GT hardtop with black leather seats and a black interior, a year older than his. He was already half hard and breathless, aroused by the impending car race and the man beside him.

It had started in a bar, much like these sorts of things do, and Cam had maybe been drinking a little too much... and being a freshly mined Lieutenant and out to celebrate, had maybe acted a little cocky, bragging about how fast he was on land and in the air. Most of the patrons, pilots themselves, blew him off, laughing and not believing him. Until he laid eyes on a younger and more spiky haired man who looked at him with challenge in his eyes.

"You sure you're fast?" he asked in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Damn straight. Fastest there's ever been."

"Wanna test it? I'm faster than the Devil, you know."

Cam grinned and reached out, ruffling the younger man's hair. "Sure. What you got to test it?"

"A mustang, what do you have? A Datsun?"

Cam raised his eyebrows. "I have a Mustang Fastback. What year?"

The younger man frowned slightly. "1967 GT."

"1968. Well, this should be a lot of fun then," Cam said with a smirk, knowing that while he had a great model, his was maintained and had a lot of love under the hood. This guys probably just got it from Daddy or something. He looked a bit like a punk.

They left the bar, both sober enough to do this sort of thing, leaving behind the unbelievers and drove to a little spot Cam had discovered. Which brings them to where they are now. About to race.

"Get on your mark, get set... GO!" Cam shouts as they take off, both pressing the gas and tossing up dirt as they pull away, still both together, neck to neck. When Cam speeds up, so does the other guy, both keeping up with each other and unable to get a clear lead. They keep racing until they both see a warning sign saying the road will end in 20 then 15, then 10 feet.

Both oversteer and slide their Mustangs to the side, coming to a stop with only 5 yards to go. Cam is out of the car and going to check on the other guy as he comes out of his car to do the same. They both say "Are you ok?" and before either of them know it, they're kissing and pressing their bodies against each other, dicks hard as Cam presses him up against the cooling hood of his car, opening his shirt and only half noticing the other's dogtags as he pulls down his pants and starts sucking his cock.

The younger man is moaning and thrusting his hips, driving his cock deeper down Cam's throat as Cam hums and sucks hard, wanting to taste him. The younger man shutters violently and moans out, coming with a burst down Cam's throat. He pants as Cam pulls off, having sucked until the younger man went completely limp. Cam then pulls down his pants and touches himself, the taste of the other man on his tongue, his cock purple with need.

"No... Please. Let me," the younger man says, reaching towards Cam as he laid back beside him. The younger man then wraps his hand around Cam's cock and starts stroking. Cam doesn't last long, having been aroused since before this started and he comes with a yell, getting it all over the younger man's hand and his thighs.

"Fuck."

"Wish we could."

"God... Me too. I... Hi. I'm Cameron."

"John. John Sheppard."

"You can call me Cam. Cameron Mitchell is the actual name."

"Nice to meet you. Do you often...?"

"What? Oh God... No. No, I do not. This... this is a first. A happy first, but definitely a first..."

"Good. Glad to have popped that cherry," John said with a smirk, his green eyes filled with sultry amusement.

Cam laughed outloud. "Can... You want to do this again?"

"Sure. Might be fun. Maybe without the racing?"

Cam laughed. "Definitely."

Fin


End file.
